


What's wrong with me?

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Extrovert Adora (She-Ra), F/F, First ever fan-fic so be nice please, Gay Panic, Happy pride month, Introvert Catra (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), suppressed gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: Modern day AU where Catra and Adora are best friends in Horde Elementary and High School, taught that being gay is a sin since they were in 7th grade, Catra represses her then unknown feelings towards Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, Gals, And Non-Binary Pals! 
> 
> This is my first ever fan-fic and I would appreciate feedback and constructive criticism! 
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by Katzun's video called coming out, her avatar being a cat doesn't help the similarities.
> 
> have a great pride month and don't catch the virus

Catra and Adora both were in their final year at Bright Moon High, they had agreed to go to Mystacor University together, they had promised they would never leave each others side, they had kept this promise from when they first met each other in Horde Elementary, all the way to where they are now.

Adora was one of the popular kids, she had been ever since they were kids. Her way of talking with people and how she always cheered people up helped her reach this status. Adora never shied away from adventure, or doing something daring. Always the extrovert she was.

Catra however, was the exact opposite, an introvert who hated talking, never liked people, (except Adora, of course) she would partake in some adventure, but only when Adora was doing something and it required two people. According to Adora, not even half their grade knows Catra’s name.

How these two complete opposites became friends is only known to them, Adora had promised Catra she would never tell anyone why they’re friends. As Catra’s past is riddled with hate and abuse.

Catra and Adora had met in elementary school, both in the class of Ms. Weaver. Ms. Weaver was a horrible woman, who took the anger she had for herself out on her students. She held one favourite and one only, Adora. She would never harm a hair on Adora’s perfect little head. This blatant favoritism caused most of the class to resent her, Catra was the only exception to this resentment.

In grade 7 of Horde Elementary, they gave the students the puberty talk. The one thing they emphasized most about love, is how it was a sin to love the same gender.


	2. realization

For the most part of her life, Catra stuck her nose up at any mention of homosexuality, after all it was a sin… right?

Catra would always reassure herself when her ‘faith’ would waver. She is not gay, it’s a sin. She would tell herself... but she never believed herself.

But later that same year, Adora got a boyfriend, and that sent waves of anger and jealousy through Catra. 

“It’s because I have a crush on the guy” she would tell anyone who asked why she looked so mad whenever she saw them. Well, only Adora asked, but that’s beside the point

“Well, why do you hate him and not me?” Adora asked, then a frown crossed her face. “Do you hate me?”

“No no no no, I could never hate you Adora” Catra hastily said. “It’s just, I dunno…” Catra herself didn’t know why she hated the guy and not Adora.

___________________

Two years later, when ninth grade came along, Adora revealed she was leaving, she was heading to Bright Moon High, Catra was devastated, she didn’t know if she would ever see Adora again. For more than a month Catra cried herself to sleep every night, not knowing why this sent such shock through her. Then her mom revealed the best knews Catra had ever heard, she got promoted to a new role, a role in Bright Moon.

The next day Catra told Adora what was happening, she was ecstatic, they would be together again. Adora asked why Catra was so happy, after all, they would still have seen each other at some point if Adora left. Catra couldn’t answer the question, she just stared at her feet and questioned herself about the same thing.

___________________

Summer rolled around, Catra’s cousin, Milo, was driving her to a shopping trip as Catra had nothing else to do. Milo was, as Catra put it, aggressively bi-sexual, he liked both boys and girls a lot.

Catra always had conflicting feelings on Milo, after all, her upbringing told her to hate any person who loves the same gender, but Milo was always there for Catra, every summer Catra would vent about Ms. Weaver, how perfect Adora was, and all the hardships she had during the school year. Whenever Catra would go on a tangent on how amazing Adora was, Milo would joke by asking, “you sure you’re not gay?” Whenever Milo asked that, Catra would get flustered and panic, her face would turn red and she would stumble over her words as she tried to convince him otherwise.

But in a part of Catra that she kept quiet, she knew he was right.

“I… I think I like girls” Catra whispered, just loud enough for Milo to hear

“Took ya long enough” Milo joked, Catra’s face went bright red and she looked down at her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, comments are appreciated!


	3. The Sleepover

Adora invited Catra to a sleepover, what Catra didn’t know is that other people would be there.

“Catra! So glad you came!” Adora said, pulling Catra into a hug. Catra’s stomach dropped

“Y-y-yeah, y-y-you too” Catra stammered back.

“Catra, remember Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio?” Adora asked, knowing to not bring up Catra’s slip of the tongue. “They were our classmates in Professor Entrapta’s class”

Catra held her hand up in a greeting quickly before quickly dropping it again. Catra, did in fact, not remember them.

“We were just playing truth or dare” Kyle spoke up as silence fell upon the room. “Care to join?” he asked with a big smile. Catra remembered one thing, it’s that Kyle was nice to Catra, Catra being Catra, did not be kind to him back.

“Sure” Catra responded quietly

“Ok so whose turn was it?” Rogelio asked in his deep voice.

“Adora’s turn, you picked truth right?” Lonnie answered

“Yep, ok Lonnie, ask me the question” Adora said with her trademark dopey grin spreading across her face, the grin that made Catra’s insides turn to mush.

“Ok…” Lonnie made some noises of thought before her eyes went wide. “If you were a boy, which girl would you date?”

Catra’s eyes went blank as she started to panic, fortunately, Milo had taught her how to suppress her ‘gay panic’ as it were. Catra took deep breaths and counted to 18, her favourite number

“Hmmm… I would say” Adora paused with her chin in her hand, Catra knew this was the face she made when trying to think deeply. “Catra” Adora finally answered.

Catra was taken out of her calm space and started to stutter and splutter. “W-w-what? Me? Why?” Catra panicked through her words as her face got redder and redder.

“You’re funny and cute” Adora responded with that stupid dopey grin on her face, Catra says stupid, but it’s her favourite thing to look at.

Catra’s insides went fuzzy, and warm, she chuckled. Attempting to return to her calm space, but whenever she tried, Adora’s words would replay, and Catra would spiral again.


	4. The Confession

Catra had stayed up all night, crafting the perfect plan for confessing her feelings for Adora. She was ready.

When Catra and Adora started their first day of school at BrightMoon university, Adora was quick to make new friends, two people, a girl named Glimmer who was captain of the netball team, and a trans guy named Bow, who was the friendliest guy in school.

Adora called Catra over while in an empty hallway, Catra knew this was the perfect time, she couldn’t use her plan in this situation, so she had to wing it.

“Hey Catra, just wanted to say sorry if you felt uncomfortable when I said I would date you during truth or dare last week, just, you’re the only one who gets me.”

“No no, it’s ok-” Catra paused, questioning whether she would tell Adora now, or later.

Catra took a deep breath and made her decision. “I would date you too”

“Awww, how sweet” Adora teased

Catra kept her composure and continued. “I-I would… date you even though you’re a girl”...

Adora stared at Catra with wide eyes, they both started to panic, they talked over each other and were stumbling over their words before Adora composed herself.

“I didn’t know you felt that way Catra” Adora said with tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, “I would date you now too” that last part was barely audible.

Catra’s eyes welled with tears as she pulled Adora into a hug, one that Adora happily reciprocated. Adora pulled away from the hug, much to Catra’s dismay.

“Wha-” Catra was cut off by Adora’s lips meeting her’s. Catra leaned into the kiss and held Adora like she was her life line.

“I love you Catra” Adora whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Catra’s spine

After what seemed like hours of kissing and hugging, the girls decided to skip the rest of school and head to the Crimson Waste Cafe to talk about what was next for them.

___________________

Catra returned home, still smelling of Adora, she walked past her mom, ate dinner, did her homework, and everything she needed to do for the day.

Catra slumped down in her bed, next to her cat Melog. Melog took a sniff of Catra and looked confused

“Yeah boy, I know I smell different” she whispered as she rubbed behind Melog’s ear.

Catra breathed a deep sigh as she thought about what happened during the day. A blush creeping on her face as she thought of Adora. They had decided to not tell anyone when they talked in the cafe, they declared their love for eachother once more before going back to their homes.

“I love you” Catra whispered to herself over and over. A smile appearing on her face as she did so.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this ended weirdly, I struggled with coming up for a way to end this fic.


End file.
